For Your Entertainment
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: TRC AU. Hokuto's girlfriend Kotori has two brother's that are in the hit band Triple Threat. With a big concert coming in Tokyo,she nets VIP passes for Hokuto and Hokuto's two young brothers. It should be an interesting night. Sesiub,Fuukam,Hokuto/Kotori,Sorata/Arashi. -I put this in trc since Fuuma and Seichan are brothers in this M for later chapters


"_So hold on until it's over! Oh~"_

"Hokuto! Must you blast your music?"

"Ohohohohohohoho, Kamui, just because your music taste dates back to the 18th century, doesn't mean to degrade your big sister! You don't hear Subaru complaining!" The youngest triplet was at the desk tapping a pen against it.

"He's in his own world, as usual."

"He may actually like Triple Threat, ever think that? Besides, you better get used to it, Kotori got me three VIP passes for their concert Friday night and you and Subaru are coming with me."

"HOW'D SHE GET VIP PASSES?!"

"Kamui, please don't shout, Kotori is the little sister of the two singers of Triple Threat."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO SUBARU'S A FAN IS HE?!"

"Um, well, they have nice songs." The youngest triplet flailed at being put on the spotlight.

"Oh come on Kamui, they're both really sexy guys and besides, they're related to Kotori, they have to be nice!"

"Are you saying you've never even MET THEM?!"

"Well of course I haven't! They've been on tour, but Friday is the final show of the tour, so we'll meet them then!"

Kamui threw his hands up. "Fine, I'll go, whatever." He retreated to his room and closed the door.

"So does my littlest brother have a crush?"

"EH?!" Subaru's face flushed red. "WAHH! I DONT HAVE A CRUSH!"

"Uh-huh, then why are doodling little hearts with one of the brother's names in them?"

"Um, well you see, he's my favorite in the band?"

Subaru retreated to his own room leaving his sister to plot ideas. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kotori-chan! I need a favor."

"What is it Hokuto-chan?"

"What kind of person does your oldest brother usually go for in a relationship?"

~#~

Before anyone knew it, it was Friday and they were in line for the concert. Flashing their VIP passes they got in. One of the workers approached them, "Hello Kotori, anything special tonight you want to request?"

"Hmm, they do the act during For Your Entertainment, Hokuto-chan requests that."

"I'll tell them, they're in makeup right now."

~#~

"Awesome job! My sweet little Arashi will be amazed at how great I look tonight! She'll be in the VIP box! You hear that?"

To Sorata's right a pair of amber eyes rolled."I'm amazed that she puts up with you, I'm more amazed that I put up with you."

"Now Nii-san, behave, it's a sold out crowd! Kotori-chan asked for three extra VIP passes, I wonder why."

"One's most likely for this girlfriend we've heard so much about and I hear this girlfriend has two brothers, so there you go."

~#~

"Alright, for this next song, which is our current single, we're gonna need a little help," As Fuuma walked he hooked the headmic around his head. Honey brown eyes masked by orange-tinted glasses scanned the crowd until they landed on the VIP box and a pair of violet eyes. "You, come on up."

Kamui looked horrified and mouthed. 'Me?'

"Yep, you, come on up."

Hokuto all but shoved Kamui making Kotori and Subaru giggle.

The music started to play and Kamui noticed once he was on stage just how big the arena was and how full it was…What was this guy's name again? Oh yeah Fuuma. He noticed Fuuma's brother (who like Fuuma was dressed in tight black pants, a leather jacket, and a white tank top underneath) had his back to the crowd. Who knows, maybe he was shy? Maybe it was for the song, Kamui didn't know much about the band.

Fuuma started to sing and Kamui wondered what he was supposed to do while he was up here.

_"So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can you pick up the pace?"_

This was the song Hokuto liked to blast. It was certainly perverted; then again, that's probably why his sister liked it. He couldn't deny Fuuma had a nice voice.

_"Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained"_

As Fuuma sang these words he ran his hands up and down Kamui, causing the teen to blush furiously.

_"Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid"_

At the last line he brushed Kamui's hair out of his face and grinned at him.

When the chorus kicked in, Fuuma's brother finally joined him in singing. They both moved in sync with their dancing, it was a change from their earlier songs that was for sure. Then Fuuma circled around Kamui.

_"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet"_

At this line Kamui felt his feet leave the ground and he was swung up into the air as Fuuma caught him.

The chorus ended and Fuuma lead Kamui back to the VIP box. "Now, who's going to be lucky enough to join my VERY shy brother on stage?" Although Fuuma couldn't see it, amber eyes from behind sunglasses glared.

The older man stepped forward and stared throughout the crowd. His sunglasses clad eyes landed on Hokuto, who almost willingly went up, but then she remembered something and pointed to her left at her twin. A smirk fell on the singer's face as security let Subaru up on stage, only for him to trip and land in the older man's arms.

_"It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control"_

Subaru's face turned emergency light red at being in his celebrity crush's arms and being sung to. Seishirou's voice sounded so much better in person then it did on the CD.

_"Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both"_

In the audience, Kamui scratched out his earlier theory of the older brother being shy. THE PERVERT WAS ALL OVER SUBARU. "HOKUTO!" He turned to his sister only to see her dancing with her girlfriend to the music. He turned his attention back to the stage. Fuuma was drinking water (why did he look good doing that?) and Subaru was blushing furiously as Seishirou moved dangerously close to his face.

_"Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown"_

Lips ghosted Subaru's cheek, making the teen blush furiously, but he can't say he minded it much. How many people get kissed on the cheek but their crush? Especially when said crush was famous.

_"No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart"_

The sunglasses came off and Subaru was staring into intense amber eyes, which made him blush more. He stored the sunglasses in his coat pocket.

_"There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over"_

Subaru felt himself be twirled away only to be pulled full on against the taller and older man's body.

Kamui decided right then and there, Fuuma was adopted and no way did he write this monstrosity of a song.

_"Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?"_

Subaru's face was redder than a stop sign now and to make matters worse, as Seishirou led him back to the VIP box; he stripped off his leather jacket and placed it on Subaru's shoulders. With a wink he went to go finish the song.

He rejoined his brother to sing and dance and produced another pair of sunglasses that he slid into place.

Towards the end, they both got drenched with water and locked eyes with their helpers in the crowd.

_"Oooohhh... _

_Do you like what you see?_

_Wooooaaaahhhh... _

_Let me entertain 'ya tell you screeaaam"_

Both twins flushed red and Hokuto cheered. Now their drummer, Sorata, had come out to dance with the two brothers and the three of them ended in a pose as a canon in back of them exploded with glitter and confetti.

"Alright! We've been Triple Threat! We'll see you soon Tokyo! Anyone with a VIP pass, we're doing a meet and greet!"

"Subaru! Kamui! Let's go! We get to meet and hang out with them!" Hokuto pulled her brothers followed by Kotori and a young woman with long black hair. Together they went towards the backstage area.

A/N: The band consists of Fuuma, Seishirou, and Sorata. Usually on guitar, bass, and drums with the brothers singing. Occasionally the roadies will play the bass while Sei-chan takes to the keytar/piano. Some songs like for your entertainment (borrowed from Adam Lambert) the brothers get hands free mikes and dance around (roadies play their instruments during this)


End file.
